Horoscopo al Estilo SasuNaruSasu
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Signo de fuego, signo de aire, se encuentran, sienten afinidad y se acuestan xD


Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen :3

Gracias a Yo amo a Hidan actualmente Annix3

Ella fue la que me inspiró en su momento a esto del horoscopo xD

Y también gracias al señor google que me ayudo con la palabrería de la compatibilidad xD

El fic es de mi total autoria aunque le haya hecho cambios y aunque haya cambiado de cuenta :3

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

[**F**uεgợ]

.

[-**Lэo**-]

El León será un cortejante galante y caballeresco, tiernamente protector y sentimentalmente afectuoso.

_-¡¿Por qué me golpeas maldito bastardo?_

_-No te golpeo, fue una palmada de consolación._

No necesitará tenderle muchas trampas para inducirle a románticas osadías. Se podría decir que Leo está dotado de un potencial de pasión instantánea.

_-¡Hey, Hey! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces dattebayo? ¡¿Por qué demonios te estás desnudando?_

_-No te hagas el inocente, vi como me devorabas con la mirada._

_-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Estaba viendo una mancha que tenias en el chaleco!_

_-Hump eso ya lo veremos._

Es posible que Leo te saque de tus casillas con sus extravagancias.

_-¿Hay algo en esta maldita casa que no tenga el maldito símbolo Uchiha?_

_-Sólo tú y eso lo corregiré muy pronto._

_-¡Aléjate! ¡Ni creas que me pondré esa ropa dattebayo!_

_-No intentes resistirte._

Generoso y bondadoso, fiel y cariñoso. Un leo es creativo, entusiasta y comprensivo.

_-¿Qué es esto ttebayo?_

_-Esa porquería de comida que tanto te gusta. _

_-¡No es tan porquería como esos tomates asquerosos que tú comes!_

_-Come y calla._

Prepotente y mandón. Puede ser intolerante y dogmático. Tiende a interferir cuando no debe.

_-Escucha, se que somos pareja y todo eso pero..¡¿Por qué demonios interrumpes mi maldito entrenamiento dattebayo?_

_-Están muy cerca, alguien podría intentar tocarte._

_-¡Imbécil, es un entrenamiento!_

_-Entonces vayamos a casa a "entrenar"._

Tienen ambición, fuerza, valentía, independencia y total seguridad en sus capacidades. No suelen tener dudas sobre qué hacer. Son líderes sin complicaciones, saben dónde quieren llegar y ponen todo su empeño, energía y creatividad en conseguir su objetivo. No temen los obstáculos.

_-¡Yo soy un vengador y prometo...!_

_-¡Y yo soy el dueño de la casa y te prometo que si no te callas dormirás con los perros callejeros dattebayo!_

_-Por tu osadía, me vengaré de ti ahora mismo._

Sus defectos pueden ser tan amplios como sus virtudes y un leo excesivamente negativo puede ser una persona arrogante, orgullosa y con muy mal genio.

_-No es buena idea ir por ese camino._

_-Cállate bastardo._

_-No es el camino correcto._

_-¡Cierra la boca dattebayo!_

_-¡¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije, ahora estamos perdidos por tu culpa maldito idiota!_

_-¡Yo no te pedí que me siguieras grandísimo imbécil!_

_-¡Lo hice porque quería demostrarte lo idiota que eres!_

_-¡Cállate y bésame!_

_Enseguida._

Son capaces de utilizar trucos y mentiras para desacreditar a sus enemigos. También pueden adoptar ciertos aires de superioridad y prepotencia.

_-¿A eso le llamas ropa? Ya veo que a diferencia de Sakura e Ino, su turno nunca acaba._

_-¡Te dije que Sai no es un streaper y Sakura-chyan no trabaja en un burdel dattebayo!_

Les encantan las relaciones sexuales y suelen tener muchas parejas durante su vida.

_-¿Seguro de que soy el primero?_

_-¿Crees que tuve de tiempo de estar con alguien mas mientras me escondía de Orochimaru por las noches?_

_-¡Oh si, soy el primero!_

Son sinceros con su pareja mientras dura el amor.

_-¿De verdad me queda tan mal?_

_-Definitivamente, prueba con pantalones negros y una camisa de mi clan. El naranja no es lo tuyo._

Leo busca ser el rey de su propio reino.

_-Perdiste la apuesta Dobe._

_-¡Maldición, hiciste trampa dattebayo!_

_-No es cierto y lo sabes, ahora paga._

_-¿cuánto te debo?_

_-Una vida entera de servicio, esclavitud, devoción, lealtad eterna a mi persona y un documento firmado por ti en donde diga que soy tu dueño y que estás de acuerdo me parece un pago justo._

_-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Todo eso por perder en piedra, papel y tijeras?_

[**A**ιяe]

[-**Lißяα**-]

La belleza física también es muy importante para estos hombres y necesitan una relación con un chico atractivo.

_-Wow, debe dolerte la cara de ser tan guapo._

_-A veces._

Los libra son idealistas, pacíficos, optimistas y románticos.

_-¡Sasuke no arruines la jodida cena! ¡No hemos llegado al postre dattebayo!_

_-Comeré mi postre justo ahora._

A pesar de tener fama de vago, algunos libra tienen grandes ambiciones. Pueden llegar a tener grandes carreras profesionales en la diplomacia, pues son capaces de ver ambos lados de un debate y moderar entre dos puntos de vista opuestos.

_-¡Yo seré el próximo Hokage y…!_

_-Más cocina menos palabrería. Apresúrate, tengo hambre._

_-Bueno, ¡Seré un Hokage con conocimientos acerca de la cocina dattebayo!_

En sus relaciones íntimas son románticas y hasta sentimentales.

_-¿Ya puedes soltarme? Quiero dormir._

_-Aún no, sólo una hora mas ttebayo._

A Libra su encanto personal le ayudará a conectarse fácilmente con la gente llegando a tener una vida social activa. Encontrará más sentido compartiendo su vida con sus amistades y seres queridos que viviendo en la soledad.

_-Llegaremos tarde a la fiesta de Kiba, maldición Sasuke-Teme, apresúrate!_

_-No tengo ganas de verle la cara a los idiotas de tus amigos._

_-¡Serán idiotas pero también son tus amigos dattebayo!_

Poseerán un gran sentido de justicia y no soportarán los malos tratos y la agresividad.

_-¡¿Qué demonios te sucedió dattebayo?_

_-¿Tú qué crees? Los malditos de los aldeanos._

_-Ya regreso._

_-¿A dónde crees que vas con mi katana dobe?_

_-A resolver unos asuntos ttebayo._

En los primeros pasos hacia el sexo hay que trabajar por cautivar la mente de los Libra quien es un signo de aire intelectual que le estimula la conversación.

_-¿Ya?_

_-No, un poco más._

_-¿Ya?_

_-¡Que no! ¡Sigue cantando y moviendo el trasero para mi dattebayo!_

Los nativos de Libra son seres muy indecisos, Les cuesta mostrar su debilidad optando entonces por dar una imagen muchas veces extravagante.

_-Naruto por dios, no vuelvas a usar esa tanga._

_-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta la piel de leopardo?_

[**Coмραtibilidαd**]

**F**uεgợ con **A**ιяe

El fuego conduce y la energía se quema con la inteligencia del aire. Mientras tanto, el fuego da entusiasmo por la vida que en combinación con el juego del aire, puede resultar en un gran momento juntos.

_-¡Wow! ¡Esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida dattebayo!_

_-Concuerdo contigo._

En esta pareja ambos sienten una afinidad hacia el placer que los hará coincidir en un primer momento, sin embargo hay que admitir que son mejores como amantes que como una pareja establecida.

_-¿Estás listo?_

_-¿Para qué cosa?_

_-La quinta ronda, apenas comenzamos._

_-¡Oh si! Quiero probar otras dos posiciones, ¡Espero puedas soportarlo dattebayo!_

_-Ya veremos quien termina pidiendo clemencia._

La situación es que a Libra muchas veces le conforta más una relación equilibrada mientras que a Leo le gusta un poco más la emoción cosa que a veces logra descantear a Libra que no se siente muy feliz con ese rompimiento de armonía que tanto le gusta conservar.

Por otro lado, a Leo le disgusta mucho que estén todo el tiempo tras él diciendo que es lo que debe hacer o no hacer. Lo único que puede salvar la relación es una excelente comunicación.

_-¡Te odio! ¡Maldito bastardo, desgraciado, idiota, imbécil!... ¡Teme!_

_-El sentimiento es reciproco, Usurakantochi._

_-Bien._

_-Bien._

A Leo le apetece hacer las cosas a su modo y Libra se verá limitado a moldear la relación dando el papel dominante de Leo.

_-¡No quiero hacerlo aquí dattebayo!_

_-Yo si, así que prepárate._

_-Lo haré sólo si me dejas ir arriba._

Si logran establecer acuerdos y desde un principio ponen las cartas sobre las mesa será mucho mejor y podrán hacer que estén juntos por mucho tiempo.

_-Quiero sexo seis veces a la semana al menos cuatro veces al día después del entrenamiento para liberar tensión._

_-Y yo quiero que me invites ramen siete veces al día, cinco veces al día._

_-Acepto._

_-¡Trato hecho!_

Libra no se siente a gusto con un elemento que le desequilibra, por ello verá en Leo un elemento al que tiene que domesticar para poder vivir con él. Pero leo es muy orgullosos y no soporta que nadie le diga lo que tiene que hacer por lo que no hará caso y además habrá pelea.

_-¡Que no!_

_-¡Que si!_

_-¡Si sales por esa puerta no habrá sexo en dos semanas!_

_-¡Si no hay sexo en dos semanas no habrá ramen en un mes!_

Hay que cuidarse de la ira de Leo, puesto a que es sanguinaria y muy duradera.

_-Sasuke, ¿Qué estás enterrando en el jardín?_

_-Sólo algunos idiotas que se interpusieron en mi camino, ahora vuelve a dormir._

_-Bueno, ¡No te tardes demasiado_ dattebayo!

Serán una pareja cuanto menos muy unida.

_-¡Sasuke-Teme espera!_

_-Apresúrate, Usurakantochi._

**ºoºoºoºoºoº**

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir hoy solo...

YOSHHHH! XD

Por dios que extrañaba decir eso xDD

¿Review o Jashin-Sama te castigará? :3

Y sabes que él lo hará XD

sigue la flecha :3

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
